


Simple Joys

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [30]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Multi, Spoilers, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is alone and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LJ May. 30th, 2011.
> 
> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 150. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 30. 
> 
> Prompt from [lilithisbitter](http://lilithisbitter.livejournal.com/):The Internet was made for porn.
> 
> Takes place after Season 7 Finale-Moving On.

House couldn’t stop smiling. 

It was as though all the temporary joys he’d known were combined, including morphine, Stacy, Wilson, and the fleeting period of hope from the ketamine. 

The look on Cuddy’s face as he effectively delivered the great “fuck you” she’d had coming for years was worth everything he might lose as a result.

He’d outrun the cops and found a little slice of heaven complete with tropical breezes and free wifi. He planned to Google every perversion starting with Agmalgatophilia and keep going until he ran out of bandwidth, lube or breath. 

At least he’d die happy.


End file.
